Transferring data through e.g. copy, cut, and paste actions has become ubiquitous in today's computer-enabled environment. However, there are currently little if any security procedures and user identification procedures that are undertaken when executing a data transfer command, thus leading to data which is to be transferred potentially being compromised and not being tailored to specific users issuing such data transfer commands.